Long Lost Lover
by BeautifullyInvisiblex3
Summary: Anne-Marie and Harry were lovers in their years at Hogwarts. He left her once he started his Voldemort search. He's not dead but still hasn't returned to his wife and new child. Harry Potter the coward? Bad summary


I remember the first time he asked me out. He was a tall and lanky fifth year, and his green eyes where shining brightly as I agreed to go to Hogesmade with him for that weekend. We walked around in all the shops and when he saw one of his friends he immediately told them all that I was his date. I had a huge crush on him at the time and I would always blush at the simplest things. Like when our hands would accidentally bump into each other's. Then at the end of the day we went our separate ways sharing a quick hug before he asked me to be his girlfriend, I agreed. Then we went running up into our separate dormitories telling our friends about our day together.

I remember the time we shared our first kiss. It was the last Quidditch game of the season. All of the houses were hysterical Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheering on Gryffindor as Slytherin cheered for their house. It was the biggest rivalry and the game determined who would win the house cup. The game went on for hours, and it was violent. Foul's were getting called left and right, but my eyes were always on Harry making sure he wasn't hurt. After the students waiting longingly Harry had finally found the snitch. The three houses were ecstatic. People were running out onto the pitch; including me. I ran into Harry's arms as we looked into each others eyes and shared a brief kiss. We broke apart smiling stupidly as others congratulated his win.

I remember the first time he told me he loved me. It was our one year anniversary and Hogwarts had their annual Christmas Ball. I was dressed in a pale blue dress that made me resemble the American princess Cinderella, I think her name was. Harry looked extremely handsome in his dress robes as we entered the great hall. We danced all night long, to every slow song and every fast song. We watched all the other couples watch us in envy as we were nominated 'cutest couple of the night'. The last song played and we were one of the only couples left dancing. He twirled me around and bent down to whisper in my ear. "You are beautiful Anne-Marie, and you mean the world to me; I love you."

I remember the first time he told me about Horcruxes. He brought me down to the Black Lake, and told me we had to have a serious talk which scared me because I thought we was going to break up with me. No, we went down there and he told me that he was going to kill Voldemort, and that he needed to destroy thinks called 'Horcruxes' before the Dark Lord himself. Then he told me how dangerous it was, and that's when the crying started. He was going to put himself in danger, and I couldn't do anything about it. The remaining time they spent together was always romantic and passionate; they couldn't risk missing a moment together.

I remember the first time he broke my heart. I had always known this was coming. He was leaving me. After everything we've been through, he was breaking up with me. He said it was for the best, but with every word he said my heart continued to fall apart. He said he was leaving, and might never come back. He assured me it was to save the wizarding world, but all I wanted was him next to me. The final battle he called it. He said it was the last time he could defeat Voldemort and he would _**die **_trying.

I remember the last time I ever saw him again. We spent the whole month together before his departure. Never leaving each others side, and if we did it would only be for a bathroom break. But that final day, he held me in his arms telling me everything was going to work out. He held my hand as he stood next to the fire place ready to floo to the Burrow. "Promise me your going to come back to me Harry." I said tears falling down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb. "I can only try, Anne. I love you. Don't forget me." He said stepping into the fire place. The rest of the week was a blur, I only remember crying calling out for Harry, and he would never show. I didn't think I could live.

I remember the moment when I found out I was pregnant; with Harry's child. I was at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny at my side as I went through my eighth day of throwing up. I was starting to gain weight, and the sickness always seemed to return every morning. Mrs. Weasley gasped quickly and started to hyperventilate. "Mum, what's wrong?" Ginny asked fear in her voice. "Anne-Marie. Are you _**pregnant?**_" She shrieked. I put my cold face down on the tile. "But the only person I ever…. Oh **Harry**!" I screamed before breaking down in tears.

_That man completely ruined me. He broke my heart, and everything that I thought would be my fairy tale ending. Now I sit at home with two year old daughter that looked almost exactly Harry, and think about how he destroyed my life. I was reminded every day of the man I used to love, and how I know he didn't die because he was too cowardly to return home. I knew he wasn't dead because the Final Battle was far over, and I saw him kill the Dark Lord. The moment he saw me, he was gone. It was almost too good to be true, Ron and Hermione returned, but he just couldn't face me. I hate that man Harry Potter with every bit of emotion I have left inside of me._


End file.
